


let me fuckin cope

by XeriseX



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Mythology References, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Poetic, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, kinda non-graphic, what do i do with my life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX
Summary: Krótkie fragmenty rozważań wewnętrznych 4 osób wplątanych w związki, które ich nie satysfakcjonują.-----Alternatywny tytuł: why.
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon, Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Julius Caesar, Apollo (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar/Marcus Licinius Crassus, Marcus Licinius Crassus/Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus | Pompey the Great
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	let me fuckin cope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aiilow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiilow/gifts).



> czasem zastanawiam się, dlaczego robię to co robię

Ciało Juliusza w jego oczach było doskonałe. Namiętnie pożerał wzrokiem te boską ręką rzeźbione ramiona, z mięśniami piękniejszymi od tych, które posiadałby Ares, gdyby zstąpił z piedestału i zaszczycił swą obecnością ich piękne miasto. Uwielbiał spoglądać jak wiatr beztrosko przeczesuje złote loki jego obiektu westchnień, jego rzeźby, jego największej namiętności tak bliskiej, a jednak odległej niczym wyczekiwane Elizjum. Z daleka obserwował płynne ruchy niesione westchnieniem Apollina, słuchał przemów godnych ust Kalliope, zachwycając się każdym słowem, przechwytując je do swojego serca i powtarzając je niczym modlitwę do bogów.  
Jego umysł owładnięty był ludzką boskością Gajusza Juliusza Cezara, które ciało rzeźbione boską ręką a udoskonalane ludzkim rozumem nie pozwalało mu żyć, pobudzając zamarłe w wiecznym – jak mu się wówczas wydawało – uśpieniu zmysły, zamknięte w zimnych ramionach Pompejusza, otaczających jego ciało pragnące wyrwać się z żelaznego uścisku nienawiści. Gdy pierwszy raz ujrzał tę kreację Wenus, jego oczy poznały nowy świat, widziały kolory o jakich nigdy nie śnił i słyszał dźwięki, jakich nie znał, a poznawał nowe życie wypełnione nową radością, nową miłością, jednak jakże niemożliwą do spełnienia…

Aleksander Wielki. Jego imię w ustach brzmiało niczym poezja Euterpe, wznosząca się na wiatrach westchnień. Podziwiał Macedończyka, który, choć równy mu wiekiem, zdobył o wiele, wiele więcej. Z niecierpliwością czekał na nowe wieści, aż jego przyjaciel wróci do Rzymu z nowym sukcesem. Właśnie, przyjaciel… Od lat błagał bogów o wstawiennictwo, pragnął czegoś więcej, pragnął poznać dotyk znanego z daleka ciała; gdy tylko zbliżał się do mężczyzny, jego dłonie rwały się, by sprawdzić, czy te płomienne loki są tak delikatne, na jakie wyglądają i czy te mięśnie są tak idealnie rzeźbione, jak mówią jego zwodnicze oczy. Chciał poznać z bliska te magiczne spojrzenie, chciał zobaczyć, czy niebieskość z bliska wygląda niczym wzburzony ocean, czy bursztyn płonie ogniem tysiąca ognisk. Chciał poczuć gorąc bijący z tego serca, z zajadłością i głodem władzy podbijającego kolejne ludy i żyjące jak ten płomień, który pożera i rośnie w siłę z każdą kolejną duszą zniszczoną rozprzestrzeniającą się siłą.  
Aleksander był niczym zaraza, niczym niekontrolowalny ogień niszczący wszystko na swojej drodze, niebiorący jeńców i wznoszący się ku granicom nieskończoności, wyznaczonych jedynie ludzką słabością. Gdy tylko mógł porozmawiać z wielkim wodzem jego serce przyspieszało rytmu i gdyby mógł, poświęciłby całe swoje życie na słuchanie go, oddałby swoje prawa i obowiązki byleby tylko móc poznać słodki smak sekretu zwycięstwa z ust najwyższego pośród błogosławionych ręką Wiktorii.  
Niestety, jego szanse odpędzał Amor, napełniając jego wybranka wielbieniem Apollina, kładąc go w ramionach Hefajstiona. Z zazdrością spoglądał, jak dłonie macedońskiego dowódcy mało subtelnie gładzą idealne ramiona wodza, skubiąc tak dobrze widoczne blizny po setkach walk stoczonych w imię rozwoju. Bolała go obojętność z jaką odpowiadał Aleksander i jego wielbienie boga muzyki.

Hefajstion wielbił go, wielbił jego ciało. Nocami, gdy leżeli jeden obok drugiego w gorącym Rzymie czuł dłonie błądzące po jego skórze, palce wsuwające się pod przepaskę na jego biodrach delikatnie badając wewnętrzne strony ud. Te noce zawsze zaczynały się i kończyły tak samo. Przyparciem Hefajstiona do posłania i zamknięcie jego ust w bezwartościowym pocałunku, raniąc spierzchnięte usta i zrywając bezużyteczne w tamtych momentach okrycia ich bioder. Zawsze ranił szorstką, pokrytą bliznami skórę kochanka, powoli odkrywając płaszczyzny leżącego pod nim ciała, wydobywając z niego symfonię jęków i drgnięć, w umyśle nakładając na nie twarz uwielbionego Apolla. Nawet wydobywając najsłodsze z dźwięków, gdy nieostrożnie przejeżdżał dłonią po twardych sutkach mężczyzny pod sobą i całował wnętrza jego uda, słyszał kogoś, kogo pragnął mieć pod sobą… nie, jemu dałby się zdominować, pozwoliłby się upokorzyć i podziękowałby mu, bo jedynie jego uwaga skupiona jedynie na nim dałaby odpocząć jego umysłowi, zmęczonemu pogonią za nieuchwytnym bogiem sztuk.  
Upajając się gorącem ciała pod sobą błagał o koniec, starając się nie słuchać złamanej melodii jęków. Chciał móc odejść jak najszybciej od znienawidzonego kochanka, przestać nurzać się w obłędzie ciała pokrytego bliznami bitew. Chciał zaprzestać wbijać się bezsensownie w memuar perskich wojen, zapomnieć o ciasnocie ciała widocznego tylko dla niego i tylko pod osłoną nocy.  
Te noce kończyły się zawsze tak samo – ucieczką, gdy tylko mógł odejść spomiędzy nóg mężczyzny, które jeszcze chwile wcześniej z wielbieniem godnym najwyższych bogów wymawiał jego imię, sącząc je między zaciśniętymi zębami. Wymawiając je niczym modlitwę, pieśń dziękczynną dla Luny, która zdradzieckim okiem spoglądała w okna sypialń, jednak nie tej, w której miejsce miały zakazane dla postronnego oka szczyty. Ubrany jedynie w tunikę przesiadywał na dachu, wpatrując się w gwiazdy i wspominając ich nazwy, których nauczył go jego genialny w swej skromności nauczyciel.

Był świadom uczucia, jakim darzył go młody wódz. Wiedział wszystko, jednak, czy mógł na to odpowiedzieć? Coś w nim rwało się w gorące objęcia macedończyka, błagało rzewnymi łzami o bliskość i wyznanie całej prawdy, która, choć waleczna i niedająca się zniszczyć groźbami o utracie pozycji boga, utrzymywała go przez noce bez snu. Utrzymując się na nogach przez niekończące się noce, poznawał Rzym pod okiem Luny i obserwował ciche tajemnice ludzi, zakryte zasłonami. Podczas jednej z takich nocy poznał Aleksandra.  
Ciemna sylwetka obserwująca rzekę pojawiała się w tym samym miejscu noc w noc, nigdy nie ruszała się przed świtem. Tak, obserwował tajemniczą postać, a gdy pewnej nocy do niej dołączył, poczuł strzałę Amora raniącą jego nieśmiertelne tkanki, napełniająca go pożądaniem tak wielkim, że nie mógł go opanować. Choć wówczas nie znał imienia mężczyzny, wiedział, że tylko on zaspokoi jego głód bliskości, ludzkiego poczucia jedności z osobą, która wymawiałaby jego imię niczym jedną ze sławetnych modlitw, jednak inaczej, mówiąc o nim jako człowieku, a nie bogu. Chciał poczuć się człowiekiem, choćby na jedną noc, w objęciach mężczyzny, który wtedy nawet nie zaszczycił go swoim spojrzeniem, łączącym w sobie płomienie Hadesu i chłody Olimpu, zaglądającym głębiej w jego duszę niż oczy Park. Jednak później widział, jak obiekt jego westchnień plącze się w objęcia nieznanego mu mężczyzny. Jak daje mu wszystko, co ludzka potrzeba może zechcieć.  
Z żałością z sercu i zazdrością na języku wsłuchiwał się w zduszone błagania jednego z wodzów armii macedończyka, zaciskając pięści i wyklinając Amora. Nie miał szans, musiał odejść. Zdusić pragnienia. Zniknąć z Rzymu, który z pięknego miasta w jego oczach zamienił się w skarbnicę bólu. Ich ścieżki nie mogły się więcej przeciąć.


End file.
